


Bus - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rem Dogg and Mitchell on an empty bus...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

Mitchell and Remmie were on their way back from town. It was pitch black outside, since the movie they went to see ended late. There was no one else around, and their bus was completely empty. 

They were laughing and joking about the movie they had seen, re-enacting the explosions with violent hand gestures.

They were at least quarter of an hour away from their stop, so Mitchell had sprawled across the two seats by the wheelchair space, head leant against the window. 

About 5 minutes had passed since they had got on, when the bus driver pulled up. “Sorry boys, you don’t mind waiting for a few minutes while I get a McDonalds? I’ve been on this bus for ages.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Don’t steal my bus, yeah?” the driver smiled as he got off the bus, heading towards the McDonalds a few minutes away.

“Ah well, I’m not in any rush.” Rem Dogg said.

“You’re never in a rush, wheels. That’s why I’m always late to lessons. We always end up snogging in an empty corridor.” Mitchell stuck his tongue out at him, grinning.

“Yeah, but you love it.”

“I don’t love coming to lessons with a boner.” Mitchell retorted, gesturing to his trousers. “Speaking of snogging in empty things, how long do you reckon it will take for the driver to get his McDonalds?”

“Long enough for you to get a boner.” Rem Dogg winked, wheeling over to him. “Wanna risk it?”

“Horny much?”

Rem Dogg replied by pulling Mitchell onto his lap, already pressing kisses into his jaw, slowly moving towards his lips.

“Get a move on love, he ain’t dining in.” Mitchell said impatiently, but grinning. Mitchell ran his hands up the back of Rem Dogg’s head, gripping his short blond hair in his fingers, and pressed their lips together. Rem Dogg deepened it almost immediately; grabbing Mitchell’s bum and squeezing, hard. Mitchell gasped into the kiss, his hands clenching even tighter in Remmie’s hair.

They were still kissing furiously when the bus driver got back onto the bus, a McDonalds take away bag in his hand.

“Should... Should I go get another McDonalds?”


End file.
